Girl's Night Out
by Dyslexic CSI
Summary: "McGee, are you doing anything tonight?" Tony asked the junior agent A mad glint was showing in Tony's eyes and McGee asked "What is your brain coming up with, that might just get us killed this time?"  Kate/Gibbs ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing of this brilliant creation, except the plot.

**A/N: **I wrote this while sitting on a flight from my home to india so I had like 8 hrs to write. Not sure if its good as I had no english speaking people to help me out here.

* * *

Girls Night Out

Abby came bouncing up the stairs of the NCIS building, "Hey Kate, you ready to leave?" she asked her best friend and only other female member on their team. "Yeah Abby just give me a minute to shut down my computer and grab these files," she responded as she pointed to the files and smiled at her friend.

"Where are you girls off to this early?" Tony asked eagerly as he usually did when it seemed like Kate was going on a date, or something that seemed like it. "Its girls' night out Tony and no you cannot tag along," Abby said answering both his asked and unasked questions. "Fine, be like that," he groaned "Okay see you guys later" she said as she saw Kate getting ready to leave.

The three men just sat watching the two ladies leave, and then started once again on the reports that had to be handed in and filed. After what seemed like an eternity Gibbs finally stood up and said, "Hey guys it's late lets call it a night." Tony and McGee could not have been more grateful to him then they were at that moment.

He seemed a bit distracted since Abby and Kate had left but since he did not say anything they decided to leave him be and not start anything they thought would make his mood deteriorate further. "Any plans tonight Boss?" Tony asked nonchalantly. Gibbs just glared at Tony and he and McGee assumed that he had none, until they saw him grab his stuff and walk toward the stunning redhead standing at the staircase of the building.

"McGee, are you doing anything tonight?" Tony asked the junior agent who was gathering up his stuff as well. "No Tony, Abby is out on girls' night so I thought I'd go home and just relax." A mad glint was showing in Tony's eyes and McGee knew that he was going to regret asking him but did he so anyway. "What is your brain coming up with, that might just get us killed this time?"

"I'm wondering where Abby and Kate went, I thought it would be fun if we joined them. What do you think Probie?" "Tony I already got beaten by Kate once in a training session, I am not about to let that happen a second time by interrupting their girls' night out." McGee recalled his and Kate's training session where she had kicked him in the groin leaving him sore for days.

"Aww come on Probie, don't be such a party pooper," Tony whined. "Fine Tony I'll go with you but we still don't know where they are!" McGee said. "That's where you come in Probie; all cell phones now come with a GPS tracking device so that it can be traced…" Tony saw the realization had now dawned on McGee's face. "I'm gonna call Kate and you are going to trace her location." Tony ordered.

He dialed Kate's number and waited for her to answer, "Todd." "Hey Kate, Gibbs was wondering where you left the profile report on the kidnapping suspect for the last case we worked on. He says there was something that he might have missed while reading it." "It's…" she stopped talking trying to remember where she had put it, "uh Tony I have it with me, it was on the load of files I took home from work."

"Does he want it immediately?" she asked worried that her boss would have Tony's head in the morning. "What Boss?" Tony made like he was talking to Gibbs cutting Kate's sentence short. McGee signaled that he had traced the co-ordinates and he needed to hang up. "Kate don't worry about it, he said he'll have a look at it tomorrow morning." Tony rushed and then abruptly hung up. "Here it is" McGee gave Tony the piece of paper that he had scribbled it down on.

"Come on lets go," Tony shouted to McGee as he picked up his backpack and waited for the junior agent to do the same. McGee hesitantly followed Tony not knowing if he was going to live to see the day tomorrow, but decided that Tony was right – it was better than sitting at home all alone.

-- X -- X – X --

At the restaurant Kate and Abby had met up with a few of Kate's friends from the Secret Service and some of Abby's friends from Kate was not sure exactly where. They were all just sitting back, relaxed, thankful for once none of them were supposed to be on call or working. They were all having a good time and just de-stressing which was beneficial to them since they worked in such stressful environments. That thought was cut short by the sound of Kate's ringing phone and that she had decided to take the call, moving away from the group for a short while.

"Who was that Kate?" they all enquired as Kate had returned to the table after answering her phone. "It was work," she smiled, "Tony wanted some report that I was working on," she explained to the non believing group. "So Kate what's up with you and Tony?" Kate choked on what she was drinking. "There is nothing going on between Tony and I guys. REALLY" she tried to enforce the point

The truth was, there was nothing going on between her and Tony and she was not interested in him romantically either. He was just not her type, not that she had a specific type, but he just didn't do it for her. She thought Tony was good looking, attractive and all that stuff but there was the certain 'X factor' he lacked. He could not make a statement without really saying anything. He did not have the commanding presence their boss, Gibbs, had.

She thought Gibbs was actually quite attractive, for his age. She did not think anyone could ever have looked that good in their old age but he certainly was the exception. He made silver hair look good. Her thoughts wandered to Gibbs and she automatically tuned out of the conversation that the rest of the girls were having, focusing instead on her old, good looking, well built extremely sexy boss. "One of these days I'm going to ask him to get a permit for being that sexy," she thought to herself and a smile unconsciously made its way across her lips.

"Do you guys want to order anything to eat?" a good looking waiter had come to their table for the second time in ten minutes and still they were not ready to order anything to eat. "Why don't you be a darling and bring us what you think is good on the menu and can we have a refill of drinks," one of the girls said and Abby nodded in agreement. "Kate would you like anything specific?" Abby asked as an afterthought but didn't wait for an answer when she saw Kate's expression.

It was just after nine when the place had an unusual influx of people coming in for a week night. Even the managers and waiters were surprised with the number of people that had just entered. Kate was grateful that they had chosen tables that were considerably far form the entrance of the place so nobody could really see who they were but they could see the people coming in.

She caught a glimpse of some of the women that were there. They were well dressed, very prim and proper and most of them belonging to the 'elite' group of people. For a second she wondered if Gibbs was there as well but then thought that he was not a very sociable person so there was no way he would be there with these types of people. She also noticed that there were men accompanying the ladies and that none of them were as good looking as her boss and they were all in the same age group.

Tony and McGee had also entered with the large group of 'elite' people and scanned the place before they saw their two female team mates. They tried to get to the table where Kate and Abby were at but it was impossible, so they settled at a table quite near them and then decided to stay out of the girls' sight for the moment before either of them built up enough courage again to join them at their table. Tony was seriously beginning to doubt his plan at this moment.

X X X

Gibbs was not having a good evening at all. It had all started going downhill when Kate had left the office. Even though he knew she was going out with girls tonight, it had still not prevented him from feeling jealous. Despite being her boss and making up Rule 12 which he swore he would live by after his last relationship, he found himself attracted to the petite brunette to an unexplainable extent. It started out as with him flirting on occasion with her, and then sometimes standing closer to her than was necessary or a purpose accidental brush of his hand on her back, shoulder or hand.

"Gibbs would you like anything to eat?" his redhead date interrupted his thoughts of Kate. "Just a coffee thanks," he answered. "Are you okay?" she asked him softly knowing that he usually did not just order coffee when they went out, not that they did much of that either. "I'm good, just had a long day at work, don't worry I'll be fine," he tried to convince himself more than her, thinking of how he was going to survive the evening without Kate.

Whenever his thoughts had run into 'Kate' territory he had his boat to take his frustration out on, but tonight he did not have access to his boat until…well who knew what time the evening would end. He was going to be very crabby and moody by the time he reached home and he knew that he was going to spend the rest of the night exerting his frustration and anger on his boat. "Maybe coming here tonight to distract myself was a bad idea" he thought to himself but it was too late to back out now.

Feeling stifled in the overcrowded area that they were seated in, he excused himself from his date and the table and walked up to the bar at the end of the hall. He felt better immediately, feeling less pressured now than when he was at the table. It was less congested here and he felt like he could be himself and not one of those stuck up people he had left behind at the table. He couldn't see how those people enjoyed their lives.

He ordered a shot of scotch on the rocks and sipped on it slowly thinking of Kate almost all the time that he was sitting there. These thoughts of Kate invading his mind almost all the time was not doing him any good and he knew it was reaching disturbing heights. He needed to do something about it really soon or he was going to go insane.

He was almost done with his drink and stood up to make his way back to his date and their boring party when he heard her voice. He could not have missed it; he knew it too well, having heard it almost 7 days a week and sometimes 24 hours a day. It was a voice that he could listen to forever and never get tired of…ever. He looked around for the source of it and finally came to a rest on her.

Without thinking twice about her reaction to his presence at their little girls' party he strode over to where she was sitting coming up behind her. McGee and Tony were watching Kate and Abby as well and were utterly confused when they saw Gibbs at the table. How did they miss him even coming into the restaurant? Surely he was not that elusive, okay maybe he was since he had snuck up on then in many instances at work and it usually ended with Tony being smacked on the back of his head.

Not waning to be left out of the group Tony stood up and started walking towards the girls grabbing McGee's arm as he went along. There was no way he was going to get into trouble all on his own for this and McGee was part of it, albeit not too willingly. Still if there were two of them maybe Gibbs would not head slap him as usual.

"Hey ladies" Tony greeted as he came up to the table. "I know that this was supposed to be a girls' night out but I thought since McGee and I had nothing to do today, we'd join you. May we?" he pulled up a chair and settled down before anyone had even thought of an answer. McGee followed suit though not a quickly as Tony.

Now it was Gibbs's turn to make his entrance, "well since my entire team is here I might as well just make myself comfortable" he said as he pulled up a chair and deliberately sat down next to Kate. Her heart started racing as he sat as close to her as possible. "So what were you guys discussing?" McGee asked as they started talking again after being surprised by the three new arrivals.

"Well now that you brought it up we were wondering about Kate and Tony's relationship and thinking when they were going to take it to the next level. "I mean you guys have been working together for like almost two years. It's about time we see some progress in that department, don't you think?" came the reply from one of Kate's friends. Tony could not even talk with the way that he was laughing. When he did eventually get his breath back he clarified the situation for them.

"Guys as much as I like Kate and no matter how pretty she is we are not a couple and neither are we in a relationship of any sort, unless you count a brother – sister thing a relationship." Gibbs was relieved, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. There was no need for him to be worried though because he knew that Kate would never have gone out with Tony in any event. He was just not on the same wavelength as she was.

Hearing him exhale slowly Kate turned to Gibbs and whispered "did I just hear a little panic reaction from you?" her eyes glinted impishly. "No I don't panic Kate, I'm an ex-marine, we were trained to handle any situation." He knew that she was not buying it and it sounded lame to his ears as well. "So you wouldn't have a problem if Tony and I dated?" she was trying to push his buttons to see how he would react. He did not want to tell her that he would kill Tony if he ever found out that he was dating Kate so all he said was "Rule 12 Kate, - never forget Rule 12".

The food arrived soon after and they ate mostly in silence, only Tony making jokes at regular intervals since he could never keep his mouth shut. The food was good and Abby scribbled a note thanking the waiter profusely for making up such a good order for them. Kate sat picking at her food not even bothering to taste what everyone else was raving about. Gibbs noticed her but said nothing; he knew she was thinking of what he had said about Rule 12.

"Kate you're not eating," Tony noticed from across the table. "I'm not hungry DiNozzo" she replied "you can have it if you want" she moved the plate toward him and he accepted it, seeing the distracted look on her face and not wanting to interfere with her any further. "See they do have some weird relationship happening" came a voice from next to Abby. Kate had tuned out once again this time so she did not have to hear Gibbs telling her all that nonsense about Rule 12.

Gibbs placed his fork down and abandoned his half eaten meal when he saw that Kate was serious about not eating and had offered her share to the ever hungry senior agent. Snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her slightly toward him he whispered "Kate there is no reason not to eat, come on don't take out your anger on the food, besides its quite good." "I'm really not hungry Gibbs," she replied curtly. He was definitely in for it now. Why didn't he just give her a straight answer when she asked him a question? Why he did always have to be so damn cocky?

"Why don't we talk about this outside?" he suggested. "Actually no Gibbs you said what you had to now we deal with it." He could see that she was starting to get really worked up and since she did not want to co-operate with him he had to do something by force. He stood up and suddenly found that everyone had their attention on him. "Sorry about this but Kate isn't feeling too well, so we're going outside for a bit of fresh air," he informed them knowing as soon as they left there was going to be gossip about him and Kate at the table. He took a hold of Kate's hand, enclosed it in his and led her out of the restaurant. She grabbed her purse and cellphone afraid that Tony might go through it as he did when they were at work.

As they were walking out Gibbs redhead date walked straight into them. "Jethro where have you been I've been looking all over for you!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air and exaggerating the whole thing. "I saw a few people I know from work and decided to say hello, they invited me to sit with them and have dinner so I accepted" he was not going to lose Kate now that he finally had her. "Jethro you can't show up at a dinner with one person and then ditch them for someone else!" she continued to rant.

"Guess what? I just did and I am not about to leave Kate to come and join you here with your friends. I didn't even want to come remember? It was you that forced me, which by the way I have to thank you for or else I wouldn't have met Kate." He squeezed Kate's hand to reassure her and more to reassure himself. "Now please excuse us." He walked on without hearing the rest of the dialogue that the woman was reciting, taking Kate with him.

Once they were outside and out of everyone's sight Kate pulled her hand out of Gibbs's grasp. "What the hell is going in Gibbs?" she demanded. "Were you here on a date with her?" Kate wanted to scream but didn't, she merely waited for him to answer. "I was but I was not having a good time so I went to the bar and that's when I heard your voice and came to join you people." "Gibbs your date is right you can't show up with someone and leave them in the middle of the date. It's not right."

She shivered a little from the chilly wind that was blowing and Gibbs came to stand closer to her. When he saw that it was not working he took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. It did not go with her outfit or handbag but it did help a little. She took in his scent as he came up closer to her and her heart rate increased again. Knowing that what she wanted right now was not something that she could have, she stepped away from him with her back coming into contact with the wall. "Oh Kate you're brilliant, getting yourself trapped between Gibbs and a wall."

"Kate there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now," he started. "Like what Gibbs? Rule 12 or something like it?" she said harshly and he flinched from her words, knowing that she was going to ask him that but him not coming up with an answer. "Would you just listen to me?" he asked softly as he edged closer to her until he could feel her heart beating against his chest. "No Gibbs you made your point and…" her sentence was cut short by him.

She was stunned with the method he decided to use to keep her quiet. He brushed her lips with his and placed feather kissed all over her neck. . Slowly, he let the effect of his actions register in his brain as well as hers. He was sure that she did not expect this but he was not complaining and hell neither was she.

"This was what kisses were meant to be like long, passionate and just so hot" she thought to herself. "Why don't we go back inside and enjoy the rest of the evening Kate?" Gibbs said between kisses. "Why don't we go somewhere else and just enjoy what we're doing right now Gibbs?" she raised an eyebrow

What about girls' night out Kate?" "I don't think they'll miss me Gibbs, Tony will be able to keep them entertained for a while since seeing that they're all so interested in him."

"One more thing Kate if Tony ever asks you for something using my name he will be doing Ducky's paperwork and strictly desk duty for a year. You can tell him that when you see him, but for tonight you are all mine."

* * *

So there we go, another product as a result of red bull and sparberry and being confined in a small space for like 9 hrs.

Aah well will be back home next week.

till then have a good week all,

laterz

hellraiser


End file.
